


Down a Slippery Slope

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Emetophilia, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Purging, Soft Vore, Underage Sex, Vore, angry masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty accidentally shrinks himself, and Rick comes up with a suitable punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothboobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/gifts).



> it's fucking 3am and this fic is a trainwreck and I am....like, kinda sorry, I guess?
> 
> [cakeboobs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeboobs) put this idea in my head after I read her micro!Morty fic. I'm pretty sure it's her birthday today, too. gee what a coincidence
> 
> brace yourselves for biologically impossible shenanigans where no one gets hurt!!!

Rick hasn’t seen Morty all day, and he can’t help wondering where the kid ran off to. It isn’t until he starts rummaging around in the garage for something when he notices a pile of Morty’s clothes near one of the shelves. He also notices his newly-invented shrink ray is missing.

“Rick, Rick!” calls a tiny voice, so soft that Rick almost doesn’t hear him. “Down here, Rick!” Rick digs through the pile of clothes, picking up the kid’s t-shirt and watching a little, naked Morty tumble out one of the sleeves and into Rick’s hand. He’s barely four inches tall, but otherwise looks intact. 

“M-Morty! W-wh-what the hell did you do?!” cries Rick, but he’s pieced most of the puzzle together already. His only remaining question is _why?_

Morty blushes and covers himself. “I was looking for something, a-a-and I guess I picked up your shrink ray. I-I’m sorry, it looks the same as all your other guns, Rick! M-Maybe if you labeled your shit this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Maybe if you kept your grubby hands off my shit, this wouldn’t have happened,” mocks Rick, “But that’s besides the—th-that’s not the point. What were you looking fo- _OURGH_ anyway?”

“Uhh, okay, s-so there’s these kids from school—r-real assholes, always picking on everyone, y’know? I tried standing up to them, but they sad they were gonna kick my ass, Rick! I thought if I had something—j-just to show them—then they’d leave me alone.”

“Y-y-y-you can’t just bring a gun to school, Morty!” exclaims Rick, retrieving the shrink ray from where it had fallen. 

“You do!” counters Morty, “Y-you’re always opening portals and—a-and freezing people—to _death_ at my school, Rick!”

“Alright, alright, forget I asked,” grumbles Rick in defeat, “There’s a bigger pro- _EGHH_ -blem here. Yes, I invented a shrink ray, but I c-c-can’t just—d’you think I can just _build_ an enlargement ray, Morty? Because it’s not as easy.”

“What d’you mean, Rick?” Morty panics, “I can’t go back to normal—d-d-do I have to stay like this?! Aw man, mom and dad are g-gonna kill me—you—us!”

Rick glares at him and Morty freezes. The man can squish him like a bug if he wants to, and that makes his gaze all the more intimidating. Morty can see every wrinkle in the old man’s face, every speck of drool on his lips. He sits in the palm of Rick’s hand, unable to do anything or go anywhere. If Morty ever felt helpless before, it was nothing compared to how he feels now. 

“Y-you should be more worried about what I’m gonna do to you, you little shit. I’m gonna need—I-I have to invent another gun to get you back to normal. It takes _time,_ Morty, time I could be using to do something that’s— _urrrrp!_ —not a complete waste of my time.” 

“O-okay, Rick,” says Morty, defeatedly, hugging his knees to his chest, “Do you at least have a tiny pair of clothes I can wear?”

Rick snorts, and Morty worries he’ll be blown away by the force of it. “You won’t need clothes where you’re going, Morty.”

Morty never gets the chance to reply before Rick lifts the tiny kid to his mouth. All this swinging him around is making Morty feel nauseous. “I’m gonna show you what happens when you fuck with things you’re not supposed to. I don’t want you running off and—a-a-and causing even more trouble.”

“I’ll stay put Rick, I promise,” says Morty, “I-it’s not like I can go anywhere like this.”

Rick suddenly sticks his tongue out and licks a wet trail up Morty’s back, effectively flattening the boy to his palm. Morty struggles to escape from the muscle pinning him down, and he nearly rolls off the edge of Rick’s hand when the old man lets up. Morty winces; dripping from head to toe in sticky saliva is one of the strangest sensations the kid has ever experienced. “Wh-wh-wh-what the hell, Rick?” Morty whips his head around and glares, “That was fucking gross!” 

“After what happened today, I can’t trust you, Morty. I-I-I-I don’t know how someone so small can be su- _UGHH_ -ch a big pain in my ass, but if anyone is capable of it, it’s you, M-Morty. Just relax, I’m not gonna punish you, I’m just gonna k-keep you safe for a little while.” Rick rolls Morty over with a gentle prod from his index finger and licks up the front of Morty’s body, much slower this time. He even teases the Morty’s tiny dick with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a delicious little whimper from the squirming boy’s throat. Rick’s tongue is rough and wet and gross, but when Rick stops licking him, Morty’s skin mourns the loss. He feels cold and exposed and, although small, he’s sure Rick notices his erection. 

“Y-y-you like that, Morty? You look pretty eager to get inside my mouth, and not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Wait, s-so like, a-a-a-are you gonna eat me?!” shrieks Morty, “Are you fucking insane, Rick? I’ll die!”

“Not with these, you won’t.” Rick procures a two small bottles of unmarked pills, which Morty eyes suspiciously. Rick pops two large ones in his mouth and swallows effortlessly. “Take this,” he says, holding out a singular pill bead. Morty does as he’s told. Rick nods. “You’ll be able to breathe—w-well, technically it’ll make it so you won’t have to—and now my stomach acids ca- _EUUGH_ -n’t hurt you. Plus, you’ve been inside a guy before, this should be a c-cakewalk for you, Morty.” 

“I-I’m still not sure about this, Rick...” Morty’s heart races as his anxiety peaks. He really wants to trust Rick, but the idea of hanging out inside the man’s stomach indefinitely is too much for the kid to fully wrap his head around. 

“Just relax, Morty, just don’t think about it.” Rick gently pinches the back of Morty’s neck, lifts him to his mouth, and plops the boy down on his tongue. Morty sits up and takes in his surroundings. It’s like a gigantic cave, but with huge teeth that could snap him in half and enough drool to drown him if he fell face-down. 

“M-man, Rick, if-if-if I die inside you, and then you die, th-they’re gonna find my tiny skeleton, Rick! A-a-and everyone will know!”

Rick just rolls his eyes. Morty is sure to mind Rick’s teeth when Rick closes his jaw, leaving Morty in complete darkness. It’s wet, but it’s warm, soft and alive with pounding blood and skin that moves. Rick folds the tip of his tongue over Morty’s head and rolls him side to side, playing with the kid like he’s some kind of hard candy. It’s freaks him out at first, but once it becomes a steady rhythm, the movement is actually quite hypnotic. 

Just when he starts to relax, Morty feels the tongue— _Rick’s tongue_ —him tip backwards, and he has to dig his nails into it to keep from falling. This only results in Morty’s back being slammed against the roof of the mouth while the tongue tries to dislodge him. Morty loses his grip and slips down, his heart pounding in terror. 

God, if only he had kept his hands off his grandpa’s equipment, this nightmare wouldn’t be happening. _That’s what you get for trying to be some kind of hero,_ his mind insists. Rick’s throat muscles are beginning to contract, forcing him deeper down the man’s throat. A fresh surge of saliva washes over him, and to the boy’s relief, he doesn’t run out of oxygen. The slick split makes it even harder to hold onto anything, though, and wish one last attempt, Rick swallows him down. It’s a slow ride down Rick’s esophagus. 

Morty eventually tumbles into Rick’s stomach, landing on his butt with a splash. He’s shin-deep in what he assumes is a mixture of alcohol and bile. Morty groans; it’s cramped in here and pitch dark, and the kid is already bored. His whole body is still tingling with adrenaline, and that must be why Morty’s dick is still hard. He props himself up and leans against the stomach wall and gives himself a good squeeze. Well, there’s one way to pass the time. 

Morty discovers that bile makes for excellent lube when he takes his slippery cock in hand and starts to jack himself off. The fact that he’s doing this, literally inside of Rick, gives the boy a rush like he’s never felt before. He throw his head back with an exaggerated moan. He doesn’t know if Rick can hear him or not, but Morty sure hopes that he does. 

When his hand isn’t enough, Morty turns around and rubs himself against the spongy flesh. He slips a few times, struggling to keep himself upright, but Morty quickly reaches climax. He arches his back, chasing his orgasm until his body goes rigid. He splatters the inside of Rick’s stomach with cum. Morty falls back, temporarily exhausted, but it isn’t long before he gets hard again. He cums just as hard this time, and in another hour or so, he’s ready for round three. 

God dammit, why is this whole situation turning him on so much? Morty is still angry, though, perhaps even angrier due to his sexual frustration. Morty winds his arm back and slams his fist into the side of Rick’s stomach as hard as he can. 

Rick suddenly doubles over with a sharp pain in his side. He swears under his breath and makes a beeline for the kitchen, where he pours himself a tall glass of ice water. He feels the pain once more before gulping it down. “Watch it, Mo- _OURGH_ -rty, I can make this really uncomfortable for you.”

Morty can barely make out what Rick is saying, but he knows from the sound of rushing water above him, that he’s fucked. Morty is suddenly elbow-deep in freezing water, splashing around and spluttering as he struggles to keep his head above the surface. He waits it out, waits for the water to drain as it passes through Rick. 

Morty finally settles down again, realizing his only option is to wait it out. As long as he’s impervious to Rick’s digestive enzymes, and as long as the medication in his system allows him to “breathe,” he isn’t going anywhere until Rick decides he’s had enough. One thing is for sure, this is the last time Morty is going to rummage through Rick’s things without asking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to take off, like....at all. but since you nasty fuckers want to know how Morty gets out so bad, here ya go. this is so gross. mind the warning tags and have fun.

Rick works diligently for two days straight, a full 48 hours of calculating and dimension-hopping for the parts he needs to assemble the enlargement ray. The medication will last about 72 hours, and Rick contemplates keeping Morty trapped in his stomach for the full duration of the medication’s half-life. 

It’s not so much of a weird physical feeling as it is a psychological one. Rick’s cock keeps reminding him that there’s a kid—no, his grandson, Morty—sitting stationary inside of him. The stirring in his groin is startling; he didn’t plan on getting aroused. Rick knows that he will likely never get the chance again, so he sets aside the newly-finished enlargement ray, leans back in his seat, and rubs himself through his trousers. He’s hard from just thinking about Morty being inside him, literally. He unzips his fly and pulls his cock out, imagining the tiny kid bouncing around while Rick ran around collecting parts. Rick moans loudly, hopeful that Morty will hear him and know exactly what Rick is doing. 

Morty wakes up from a shallow sleep by the rumbling sound of Rick’s voice. He knows that if it wasn’t pitch dark in here, his entire face would be red. Rick is.... _moaning,_ and Morty is certain just heard his own name. “Gross, Rick,” he says to himself, but the more frequent the old man’s moans, the harder it is for Morty to keep his own arousal at bay. 

Sitting back against the fleshy wall, Morty spreads his legs out and starts tugging on his cock. His arousal builds quickly as he listens to the lewd sounds Rick is making. He imagines Rick, all flustered and desperate to cum, and it gets Morty off like nothing else. With a few more flicks of his wrist, Morty rides out the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. He can’t see how much he came, but he knows it’s a lot. 

Meanwhile, Rick arches his back and lifts his hips up off the chair, chasing his own orgasm until the sheer power of it takes him by surprise. He shudders and cries out so loud, he knows for a fact that Morty can hear him. He knows he needs to get the kid out and return him to his normal size, but since Morty has stopped punching him, the sensation of the squirming kid is pretty nice. But Rick is hungry after fasting for two days—he had taken pity on the boy, choosing to keep his stomach empty while Morty was inside. 

“You ready to come out, Mo- _OUGH_ -rty?” Rick says. There are only two natural ways to purge the kid out of his system, and since Morty can’t be digested, Rick has only one option. He clears off a portion of his workbench, stares at his long, bony fingers, and readies himself for what he’s about to do. 

Suddenly, the walls around Morty start to close in. He panics each time the muscles tense, but it’s nothing compared to being forced back up Rick’s esophagus and out his mouth, landing with a wet thud on the table. Morty lies there for a moment, stunned into shock by the turbulent ride. He sits up, still dripping with bile. Giant Rick sits in front of him, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

“Uh, Rick?” questions Morty, seeing the way Rick’s face twists in discomfort, “Y-you don’t look so well.”

“It-it-it-it’s— _urrrp!_ —it’s nothing, Morty. I had to get you out somehow, so, you’re wel- _OUGHH_ -come for choosing this way over the other.”

“O-o-okay, Rick,” says Morty, trying not to think about having just been barfed out of his grandfather’s stomach, “Y-you have the enlargement ray, right? I’m so sick of being small!”

“Y-yeah, I have it, and l-l-let me tell you, Morty, it wasn’t easy.” Rick wipes down the table with an old rag—he’ll clean it up later—and places Morty on the cement floor. The world is even more terrifying at this angle. 

Rick grabs the ray and aims it at Morty. “What did you learn today, M-Morty?” he asks, his finger hovering above the trigger. 

“Oh man, Rick!” Morty pleads, “I’ll never touch anything without your permission ever again. P-please turn me back to normal, I can’t stand this anymore.” 

“Good boy,” says Rick, and he pulls the trigger. Morty is engulfed in a white light as he transforms, and there’s a moment of uncertainty for them both before the light fades away. Finally, the kid solidifies at his normal height. Morty stares at himself, at his hands, at his regular sized dick. 

“H-holy crap, it worked!” cries Morty, forgetting all about being naked while he rejoices. 

“Of c-c-c-course it worked!” Rick snaps, “I-I-I don’t half-ass shit like you do, Morty.”

“Yeah, but you’ll jack off with me inside you,” huffs Morty, rolling his eyes.

“Sh-sh-shut the hell up, Morty,” says Rick, turning away so Morty can’t see his blushing face. He grabs the kid’s clothes from the floor and throws the pile at his face. “Go get cleaned up. You reek like my stomach.”

Morty slinks away and spends the rest of the afternoon in the shower. He then falls asleep for a well needed twelve-hour nap. Morty really needs to learn to keep his curiosity under control, now that he knows how far Rick will go to punish him. All in all, though, muses Morty as he remembers the warmth, the texture, the sound of Rick’s muffled voice—even if it’s something he won’t ever get used to, it could have been a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE Y'ALL HAPPY NOW?????
> 
> I'm actually really glad I had the opportunity to write this. I mean, I kinda rushed it, but it was fun to write and probably even weirder for you guys to read hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS GOT SO LONG....oh my god....this feels unfinished but depending on how many people like it I might continue it? ~~I'm a huge fan of vore in the furry community,,,,s-so...~~
> 
> Update: due to popular demand, I will be eventually writing a third chapter ;D


End file.
